Compromise, not so much
by KremusBella
Summary: This story takes place in the Chapter 20: Compromise of Eclipse but instead of Edward resisting, he gives in to Bella’s wishes - but things go wrong! Humor is involved hahah. REVIEW, please! I am going to be making more stories when I'm finished this one
1. Choice

**(AN: This is my first Fanfiction story for Twilight ever, I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the character!)**

* * *

BPOV

His icy arms tightened around me, and his lips were at my ear; his cool breath made me shiver. "This is unbearable. So many things I've wanted to give you – and _this_ is what you decide to demand. Do you have any idea how painful it is, trying to refuse you when you plead with me this way?"

"Then don't refuse," I suggested breathlessly.

He didn't respond.

"Please," I tried again.

"Bella…" He shook his head slowly, but it didn't feel like a denial as his face, his lips, moved back and forth across my throat. It felt more like surrender. My heart, racing already, spluttered frantically.

Again, I took what advantage I could. When his face turned toward mine with the slow movement of his indecision, I twisted quickly in his arms till my lips reached his. His hands seized my face, and I thought he was going to push me away.

I was wrong.

His mouth was not gentle; there was a brand-new edge of conflict and desperation in the way his lips moved. I locked my arms around his neck, and, to my suddenly overheated skin, his body felt colder than ever. I trembled, but it was not from the chill.

He didn't stop kissing me. I was the one who had to break away, gasping for air. Even his lips did not leave my skin, they just moved to my throat. The thrill of victory was a strange high; it made me feel powerful. Brave. My hands weren't unsteady now; I got through with the buttons on his shirt this time easily, and my fingers traced the perfect planes of his icy chest. He was too beautiful. What was the word he's used just now? Unbearable – that was it. His beauty was too much to bear…

I pulled his mouth back to mine, and he seemed just as eager as I was. One of his hands still cupped my face, his other arm was tight around my waist, straining me closer to him. It made it slightly more difficult as I tried to reach the front of my shirt, but not impossible.

Cold iron fetters locked around my wrists, and pulled my hands above my head, which was suddenly on a pillow.

His lips were at my ear again. "Bella," he murmured, his voice warm and velvet. "Would you_ please_ stop trying to take your clothes off?"

"Do you want to do that part?" I asked, confused.

**(AN: This is no longer from Eclipse…. well it's Eclipse but not the way it was written by SM!)**

"How much do you like that shirt?" He questioned me in a different, amused tone.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I said as I tried to slow down my already ragged breathing."

"This shirt, it's not that important to you?" He smirked.

"I guess not." I replied breathlessly.

His lips found mine, and before I could force a response out of my already confused state, he started to kiss my neck. The way he kissed was too persuasive. He trailed kisses up and down from my shoulder to my jaw, nibbling at my neck. I wasn't far from hyperventilating, but I didn't want him to stop.

I tried to put two and two together, but his question made no sense to me. Why would he care if I like my shirt? Before I could think of an answer by myself, he had bitten my shirt and torn a 6-inch cut into it, exposing my blue, lacy bra.

* * *

**(AN: There you go! Please review so that I know people are reading this!! Thank you!)**


	2. Surprise

**(AN: Thank you for the reviews! I didn't realize how long it takes to write a decent length chapter because this is my first fanfiction ever! I want to give credit to nothingleft for Edward biting Bella's shirt! I am going to continue writing, but after this story, it's going to be about the wedding, the change, etc. Also, could someone tell me how to name chapters?) **

* * *

"Edward!" I managed to shout out in surprise despite the fact that my heart was already jumping out of my chest.

"Yes, love. Is something the matter?" He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I thought you were opposed to this…" I mumbled incoherently as I tangled my hands into his hair, hearing a low moan escape from his lips. He brought his mouth back to mine stopping me from questioning him any further. Willingly, he allowed me to remove his shirt off of his shoulders. I traced my fingers along his sculpted chest and brought my hands up to his shoulders. Gasping for air, I knew he had surrendered to my wishes. Not wanting him to go back on his decision, I struggled to reach for his belt buckle.

"Now, now, my dear Bella, why don't we take this slow? I know _you_ seem to think that I have some kind of invincible self-control, but that is not actually the case, especially when you look so tempting, so…irresistible." He brought his mouth down to my collarbone and made his way down to my chest. Within an instant, my shirt was nowhere to be seen. I heard a tear but saw nothing but the skin of my stomach becoming visible as Edward bit through my shirt with ease. My slender, but soft shape could not even _compare_ to his god-like body. Quickly, I reached around Edward and grabbed the gold quilt to cover myself up, suddenly self-conscious.

"Bella, you are too beautiful to be hiding underneath a blanket." He said as he pulled down the covers slowly and began kissing each newly exposed piece of flesh beginning at my shoulders and finishing at my navel, making my heart jump frantically. If I was going to be spending eternity with Edward, I might as well get used to how I reacted to his touch. No, I don't think that Edward was the kind of person anyone could get used to.

Needing him more, I pulled myself closer to him, yet it was not close enough. His cool marble chest pressed against mine as my lips found his. As we were kissing, it seemed that he was distracted, thinking about something. His arms reached around my sides and I arched my back at his touch. Suddenly, I was on top of him. He smiled his crooked grin, making me lose my train of thought. I nuzzled into his chest and placed my cheek against his collarbone, kissing his neck.

"You are so beautiful Bella," He murmured, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I thought I might do something, but I was almost sure that you would be too surprised if I did it without warning." I was about to ask him what he was talking about but he began kissing me, stopping any noise that could have come out of my mouth. His hand lightly tickled my back as he followed my spine, beginning at my tailbone and stopping slowly at the middle of my back. I felt the light bulb in my head click suddenly. What had distracted him finally made sense! He pinched the clasp of my bra and I felt the small release of my breasts against his chest. My breath stopped.

"Breathe, Bella." He reminded me.

"Good idea," I croaked, sucking in a huge breath of air.

"Despite my best efforts, I'm afraid that you're going to get what you want. BUT, you had better keep _your_ side of the bargain," he threatened in a teasing tone.

"You said that _I'm_ going to get what I want…. but is this what_you_ want?" I asked, hoping that he wanted this too.

"Of course, I want this, I'm just worried that I might lost control and hurt you by accident."

"I love you Edward. I trust you with my life," I whispered, almost silently, into his neck knowing that he could hear me, when no normal human would be able to.

"That's the problem," He chuckled, shaking the bed. "You trust me_ too _much."

"I don't think that's possible, Edward. I love you and I want every part of you, especially _this_ part right now," I mumbled as I reached my hands up to feel his chest.

"I love you more than you know," He replied simply.

* * *

** (AN: I have another chapter close to done. I hope you guys like it. It has been sooo much fun to write! Please review, it DOES make a difference!)**


	3. Threats

**(AN: Please tell me how I'm doing! Also, this is rated M for a reason. So if you are a 12-year old, please do not read this story unless you really feel the need to. Otherwise, enjoy! And Review!) **

* * *

He rolled back on top of me without allowing me to feel any of his weight. I dug my nails into his back, pulling him closer. I knew that if he were human, my nails would have made him bleed, but instead of making him bleed, it made a low growl erupt out of his chest. 

"Bella…behave," He growled, trying to calm himself, his eyes smoldering with black fire.

"And what if I don't _want _to?" I teased, nibbling at his ear.

"Then I will have to take you home," He spoke with a cocky manner, pulling himself away from me.

"Too bad Charlie thinks that I'm shopping with Alice and your family is gone hunting. Now, all you can do is keep me hostage," I said as I patted the bedding beside me and stuck out my tongue at him. "Now get back over here!"

"Your wish, my command," he said in a low, attractive voice, his eyes beginning to smolder again.

His arms wrapped around me, and he began kissing me in a way that should be illegal. Too persuasive – it was duress, coercion. I tried to keep a clear head…and failed quickly and absolutely. I tugged at his belt buckle and _this _time, he did not object. I managed to undo the buckle without too much difficulty, and with one pull, I had his belt in my hand. He watched me with a curious look in his black, smoldering eyes. He brought his mouth to mine with an aggression that was not far from violence. I let go of the belt and began to unzip his zipper, blindly. He grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"Allow me." He whispered against my lips. His jeans were already halfway down his legs by the time I noticed. I helped him kick off his jeans while he played with my hair, his crooked grin playing on his lips. Once his pants were off, he started to kiss my neck in a way that made a tremor rock throughout my entire body.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked in a cautious, caring tone.

"_More_ than alright, Edward," I whispered into his ear, making his eyes transform into a dangerous color that was a mixture of onyx and fire.

"I'm glad to hear that, love. I love you. I want you. Right now." He whispered back just as quite, reaching for the zipper on my jeans.

"Allow_me_," I mocked his previous tone and starting squirming out of my jeans.

His hands were in my hair, his lips moving – but very seriously – against mine. My hands were gripping his arms, pulling myself tighter to him, my mouth glued to his and answering every unspoken question his asked. I had accomplished the task of getting my jeans off without looking _too_ much like a caterpillar climbing out of its cocoon. But Edward wasn't paying attention to my legs; he had leaned back and was watching my expression, reading it. I don't know what he found in my expression, but it made him make a decision.

He cupped my breast in his suddenly freezing hand and brought his lips closer to my ear. To my surprise, when he spoke, his breathing was uneven. "Bella, I want you to know that you don't have to change anything about yourself just so that you can be with me. Changing you into what I am will be the most selfish act that I will ever commit, but I want to be with you forever much more than _anything_ that this life has to offer me. Are you sure that you want to do this now, or have you changed your mind?"

"Edward, if I have forever with you, what's the point in waiting? I want you, and nothing else," I whispered into his neck.

* * *

**(AN: Sorry about the late update! I was busy and could not post! I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow. I love reading your reviews, thank you so much!! Tell me how I am doing!)**


	4. Interruption

**(AN: Thank you for the reviews! I am sorry for leaving you hanging on such a good part! BUT, it does take a while to write a good chapter when you know that people are going to be reading it! I know that the chapters are short but I'm sure that you prefer if I updated a bit more often!) **

* * *

"I know what you mean, I've waited _decades_ for you. Now we're all alone and we have this very large and comfortable bed to make our first time that much more special." He spoke with sincerity, looking deep into my eyes. 

"I love you, Edward," I whispered, pulling him towards me.

"You compare one small tree to an entire forest," he murmured, his hands moving up into my hair and his lips finding mine. My head was full of the sweetness of his breath. His hands explored my body, making me shiver in pleasure. Heat coursed through my veins, burning where my skin touched his. I had made my decision and I was sticking to it. I wanted Edward, and only him, so why would it matter if we didn't wait?

Edward began to pull down the side of my blue, laced underwear, making my heartbeat go into fits of uneven rhythms. His kissing more urgent now, preparing himself for what was to come. I felt his muscular back beneath my fingers as I pulled him closer to me. I tugged at the edge of his black boxer briefs that clung to his perfectly shaped body, a smile toying on my mouth.

A loud BANG caught both of us off guard. Emmett came running through the door, followed by Alice yelling," I told you not to bother them! Couldn't you have waited!?"

My heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to explode. I snatched the quilt from my feet and hurriedly pulled the cover up, over my chin, embarrassed beyond belief. I couldn't bring myself to speak, but if I could have, I would have been bad mouthing Emmett.

Of course_ Alice_ knew what Edward and I were doing, even though I cringed at the thought. But why would Emmett feel the need to interrupt if Alice had told him not to?! Emmett probably had something really important to say, I was open to whatever he had to say, but still, extremely embarrassed.

Edward seemed to have a different take on the situation. A loud growl erupted from his chest and his body curled into a crouch, ready to pounce at Emmett.

"Emmett, this had better be important," Edward snarled through clenched teeth, not bothering to pull up the covers. I saw Alice's apologetic figure hiding behind Emmett, she was mouthing "I'm soooo sorry Bella".

Edward's body relaxed slightly as he heard Emmett's thoughts, but the defensive growl had not slowed. Obviously Edward was still angry that Emmett had walked in on us when we were about to…

Alice decided that she should fill me in on what had happened, seeing as I was the only one who didn't know. "The Volturi stepped in, so it appears that the newborn-vampire army won't be coming to Forks after all!" she chirped.

Relief washed through me. No one was going to hurt me. I wasn't in danger any longer. I reached for Edward, pulling him back to me so that he couldn't contemplate what he was going to do about Emmett. "It's not over, Emmett," he growled, while Emmett tiptoed out the room watching Edward's every move.

"Just thought you had the right to know, big brother," Emmett said in a sarcastic voice, while eyeing me. "I didn't know you had it in you, Bella. Anyways, don't let me stop you two from continuing whatever it was you were doing." He winked.

Edward's snarl was more menacing now, threatening to pull Emmett limb from limb. Alice was the one to step in, pulling Emmett out of the room completely.

We were alone now. Edward was the first to say anything. "I am truly sorry Bella. I didn't hear them coming, I was too absorbed in what we were doing…I can't believe that you could have that effect on me. Anyways, Carlisle and Esme will be waiting downstairs to give us the details on what happened," he spoke with sincerity, looking into my eyes.

I couldn't speak. This did not just happen. Did Alice see anything? Did _Emmett_? I reached for my shirt and jeans that were near the end of the bed.

In a trance-like state, I dressed slowly and mechanically, only to find that my shirt was in shreds. Edward silently handed me a blue button-up shirt of his.. All the while, I could feel Edward watching me, but I had nothing to say.

"Bella, would you mind telling me what you're thinking_ before_ I go mad?" He said, touching my shoulder and turning me toward him.

I met his eyes, but didn't speak at once. At last, I found my voice. "I can't believe that this just happened. Why did Emmett have to…?" I couldn't finish the sentence. "What will Carlisle and Esme think? I'm so embarrassed, Edward."

Before I could move, I was in Edward's arms. He was comforting me, humming my lullaby. "Bella, it's my fault. I should have heard them coming. I can't be so irresponsible next time."

"Oh, so there'll be a next time?" I questioned, stroking his cheek and softly kissing his lips.

"Of course there will be a next time. But before we get ahead of ourselves, we really should go see Carlisle and Esme, love." He slipped away from me with a quick kiss, and got dressed in record time. "Emmett won't get away with this," he whispered to himself.

"Edward, it isn't his fault. Now let's get this over with, hopefully Esme doesn't know what happened." I spoke with more confidence than I felt.

"Living in a house full of vampires does have its downfalls, Bella. Everyone already knows. Poor Jasper had to leave because of the emotions that were coming from my room, well, soon to be _our _room." He said while smiling thinking about us getting married.

We walked hand in hand down the staircase, at human pace of course. Emmett came into view, followed closely by Alice, Esme and Carlisle, and lastly Rosalie, who looked like she was fighting back a smile.

"Well look who decided to show up," Emmett boomed.

* * *

**(Thank you for reading! I would like to know if I should continue this story or start a different one…. because I do want to include Jake into the story but it doesn't seem possible in this one because Bella isn't going to find out she loves Jake. REVIEW or I will hold the next chapter hostage! Lol 20 more reviews…)**


	5. The Proposal

**(AN: I have decided to continue the story, hahah thanks JV! I will be updating less often once school starts on Thursday, though. Thank you for reviewing, I got more than I asked for! Hahah I actually thought about Charlie bursting in, because it is mentioned in the chapter………but I knew that only _Emmett_ would have the guts to stand up to Edward like that. Lol hoped you liked the last scene. I took some parts of this chapter from Eclipse, because we are still following the same time line. Hope you enjoy! Also, I've found a way to include Jake… hahah)**

** Thank you to Rosalie McCarty for reminding me about Bella's shirt!! I just went back and edited the end of Chapter 4 with Bella getting dressed! OH! And I just learnt how to do Author's notes!  
**

* * *

"Yes, and look who decided to burst in on something extremely private. I'll remember that Emmett. Don't think that I won't get you back for this." Edward said in a tone that made me question to what lengths he would go to get Emmett back. 

He wouldn't do anything too bad, would he? I know that Emmett was going to get an earful from me, but I also knew that I wouldn't try and interrupt him and Rosalie. Just thinking of the look I would get from Rosalie made me scratch out that idea.

While I was debating what Edward would do to get Emmett back, Jasper appeared silently beside Alice, whispering something in her ear that made her nod.

"Edward, I am terribly sorry, I know that this was a bad time, but we tried to stop Emmett, we really did," Carlisle spoke, meaning every word he said.

"Like any of you could stop me when I want to do something," Emmett boasted, sticking out his chest not so subtly.

I noticed Edward tense up beside me. I hoped that it was because of what Emmett had said, and not in response to what Emmett could be thinking about...it was bothering me. How much had Emmett seen??

"Actually, Emmett, I think that _I_ could have stopped you if I had _seen_ you coming," Edward growled.

"Okay, that's enough out of you two!" Alice interrupted. "Now Bella, I know you agreed to marry Edward, but I don't see the ring. She lifted up my left hand, which was bare. "Did I miss something?" She looked at Edward.

"No, actually, we didn't get to that part Alice, but thank you for reminding me." He shot a look at Emmett.

Edward turned to me, with a look of love in his eyes. He didn't look away from me as he slid down on one knee. "Now I want to do this right. Please, please, keep in mind that you've already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me."

"Oh, no," I gasped.

"Be nice," he muttered.

I took a deep breath, looking around at all of the eyes of the family I was going to join. Carlisle and Esme looked at me with adoring eyes, obviously an acceptance of me into their family. Emmett just smirked and winked at me, while Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs. Jasper had his arms around Alice and nodded in my direction. Alice looked absolutely overjoyed.

"Isabella Swan?" He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his gold eyes soft. "I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

He propped open the little black box which contained Elizabeth Masen's ring. It sparkled in the bright light. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold – delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it.

There were many things I wanted to say, some of them not nice at all, and others more disgustingly gooey and romantic than he probably dreamed I was capable of. Rather than embarrass myself in front of his family, I whispered, "Yes."

"Thank you," he said simply. He gently took my left hand and placed the ring on my third finger, kissing each of my fingertips before he kissed the ring that was now mine.

"Congratulations Edward and Bella," Esme spoke up and walked forward with Carlisle to give Edward and I a hug.

"We already think of you as part of the family, Bella." Carlisle whispered into my ear, making me feel even more accepted.

Everyone gave us their congratulations, even Rosalie. Alice had chirped on and on about how we were going to be sisters now. The whole time, Esme was watching me with adoring eyes. Emmett was careful not to get too close to us, in case Edward chose to act on his threat.

After we had said our goodbyes to everyone, Edward placed his arm around my waist, and started to tow me towards the door. "Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" Alice nearly shouted. She was the only one left in the room besides Edward and I.

* * *

** (AN: Thank you for the support and reviews! I will continue this story, it's getting so good! I just want you guys to know, just to clarify; I AM a jake lover…not hater. Hahah sooo I'm sorry if my feelings get in the way when it gets time to deal with Jake. Don't get me wrong, I lovve Edward, but I love Jake too. Who says I can't love both of them!? But Edward always wins...hand down.  
**

**Lol well anyways….i've started the next chapter and am doing an outline of the story because I have decided to continue it. Review, review, review! You can say anything you want. I love the constructive criticism! **

**KremusBella**

**New Note: I've noticed that people want longer chapters. This is my first fanfic...so I will make the chapters longer, even though it will take longer to update. Don't be afraid to review! **


	6. The Meadow

**(AN: The chapters are going to be longer from now on…I'm starting to get the hang of these things :p. I've got many helpful reviews lately, I gratefully accepted them and took the advice with open arms. I noticed that this story has about 80 people who have alerts on it, yet I haven't got that many reviews!! So please REVIEW! Thank you guys :D**

**Also, I noticed that if I didn't include this scene….there would be a gap…so I had to include what Edward said about his soul in Eclipse, with some edits haha. Anyways, it seems like with the battle out of the way, Bella is going to have some free time on her hands!!) **

* * *

"If you don't mind, I would like to spend some time with my fiancée," Edward grinned at the word, fiancée. 

"Oh no you don't, Edward. Bella and I have some major planning to do for the wedding." Alice stepped forward, trying to look intimidating, but she failed completely.

"Alice, can I please have some time alone with Bella? Also, how do you know that Bella will let you plan the wedding?" he smirked.

"Bella wouldn't do that to me," she turned her attention to me, "Would you Bella?" she spoke innocently, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I knew that in the end, Alice would get her way. But I wasn't looking forward to the idea of me being a puppet in her hands.

Alice was waiting and I had to say something, I looked up at her. "Alice can you let me think about it for a while?"

Her face lit up. "Oh thank you so much, Bella!"

"I didn't say yes!" I shouted, thinking that it didn't matter if Alice could tell the future, it mattered what I _said_.

"I know, but you will!" she squeaked happily.

"Bella, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to," Edward assured me, while Alice was practically jumping up and down.

"It's not that, I'm just worried about what everyone is going to think, once they hear about our engagement. I already knew I had you forever but this is much more official. Renee won't approve…Charlie is going to have an aneurysm, Jake won't be pleased…" I rambled on and on, while Alice had already got a large 3-ringed binder out and was scribbling frantically in it.

"Bella, look at me." Edward murmured, putting a hand under my chin gently, making me meet his eyes. They were worried, searching my eyes. He couldn't possibly think that I didn't want him, could he? "It doesn't have to be anything big, we could even drive to Vegas."

"Not a chance Edward! Bella wouldn't do that to me!" Alice chirped in.

"Vegas," he promised, taking me by the hand and leading me out the door. Once we were outside, he threw me over his shoulder and began running. I always felt at peace when he was running. It was like we could forget everything else that was going on, and just focus on being together. After what seemed like seconds to me, I could recognize the shapes racing past us. We were almost at the meadow. I turned my head and kissed under his jaw, making him slow down fractionally.

"Are you _trying_ to make me hit a tree?" his voice obviously choking back laughter.

"I thought that you were good at everything, including running without hitting trees." I whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth now, which was turned up into his crooked grin.

"I would have thought that impossible, until I met you. Now I don't think that anything is impossible," he turned his head, meeting my lips.

He was still running, slower now, but it seemed like we were flying. He did not break the kiss as we arrived at our destination. He placed me on the damp grass and gave me a chance to breathe. My head was spinning with the sweetness of his breath. I took this time to look around me at my surroundings. The meadow was alive at night, the flowers glowing in the moonlight.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered, gazing into the darkness.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are, Bella," he murmured, taking my hand and watching the light from the moon bounce off of his mother's ring.

"You like that, don't you?" I asked suspiciously, fluttering my fingers.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure," he said casually. "It looks very nice on you."

I stared into his eyes, trying to decipher the emotion that smoldered just under the surface. He gazed back and the casual pretense suddenly slipped away. He was glowing – his angel's face brilliant with joy and victory. He was so glorious that it knocked me breathless.

Before I could catch that breath, he was kissing me, his lips exultant. I was lightheaded when he moved his head to whisper in my ear – but his breathing was just as ragged as mine.

"Yes, I like it. You have _no_ idea."

I laughed, gasping a little. " I believe you."

"Now, about what happened before we were very rudely interrupted by Emmett…" his eyes narrowed, thinking about Emmett's lack of ethics.

"Ahhh, I thought that you would bring that up," I muttered, dreading what he had to say.

"I think that we should wait until after we're married to try, Bella. I think that it would be the best idea, seeing as what's happened." He didn't meet my eyes.

I shook my head, and laughed glumly. "You make me feel like a villain in a melodrama – twirling my mustache while I try to steal some poor girl's virtue."

His eyes were wary as they flashed across my face, then he quickly ducked down to press his lips against my collarbone.

"That's it, isn't it?" The short laugh that escaped me was more shocked than amused. "You're trying to protect your virtue!" I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle the giggle that followed. The words were so…old fashioned.

"No, silly girl, he muttered against my shoulder. "I'm just trying to protect _yours_. And you're making it shockingly difficult."

"Of all the ridiculous – "

Let me ask you something," he interrupted quickly. "We've had this discussion before, but humor me. How many people in this meadow have a soul? A shot at heaven, or whatever there is after this life?"

"Two," I answered immediately, my voice fierce.

"All right. Maybe that's true. Now there's a world full of dissension about this, but the vast majority seem to think that there are some rules that have to be followed."

"Vampire rules aren't enough for you? You want to worry about the human ones too?"

"It couldn't hurt." He shrugged. "Just in case."

I glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Now, of course, it might be too late for me, even if you are right about my soul."

"No, it isn't," I argued angrily.

" 'Thou shalt not kill' _is_ commonly accepted by most major belief systems. And I've killed a lot of people Bella."

"Only the bad one."

He shrugged. "Maybe that counts, maybe it doesn't. But you haven't killed about –"

"That_you_ know about," I muttered.

He smiled, but otherwise ignored the interruption.

"And I'm going to do my best to keep you out of temptations way."

"Okay. But we weren't fighting over committing murder," I reminded him.

"The same principle applies – the only difference is that this is the one area in which I'm just as spotless as you are. Can't I leave one rule unbroken?"

"One?"

You know that I've stolen, I've lied, I've coveted… my virtue is all that I have left." He grinned crookedly.

"I lie all the time."

"Yes but you're such a bad liar that it doesn't really count. Nobody believes you."

"I really hope you're wrong about that – because otherwise Charlie is about to run into the meadow with a loaded gun."

"Charlie is happier when he pretends to swallow your stories. He'd rather lie to himself than look too closely." He grinned at me.

"But what did you ever covet?" I asked doubtfully. "You have everything."

"I coveted you." His smile darkened. "I had no right to want you – but I reached out and took you anyway. And now look what's become of you! Trying to seduce a vampire." He shook his head in mock horror.

"You can covet what's already yours," I informed him. "Besides, I thought it was _my_ virtue that you were worried about."

"It is. If it's too late for me…Well, I'll be damned – no pun intended – if I'll let them keep you out too."

"You can't make me go somewhere you won't be," I vowed. "That's my personal definition of hell. Anyway, I have an easy solution to all this: let's never die, all right?"

"Sounds simple enough. Why didn't I think of that?"

He smiled until I gave up with an angry _humph_. "So that's it. You won't sleep with me until we're _married_."

"Technically, I can't ever _sleep_ with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Very mature, Edward."

"But other than that detail, yes, you've got it right."

"I think you have an ulterior motive."

His eyes widened innocently. "Another one?"

"You know this will speed things up," I accused.

He tried not to smile. "There is only one thing that I want to speed up, and the rest can wait forever… but for that, it's true, your impatient human hormones are my most powerful ally at this point."

"I can't believe that I'm going along with this. When I think of Charlie… and Renee! Can you imagine what Angela will think? Or Jessica? Ugh. I can hear the gossip now."

He raised one eyebrow at me, and I knew why. What did it matter what they said about me when I was leaving soon and not coming back? Was I really so oversensitive that I couldn't bear a few weeks of sidelong glances and leading questions?

Maybe it wouldn't bug me so much if I didn't know that I would probably be gossiping just as condescendingly as the rest of them if it were someone else getting married.

Gah. Married this summer! I shuddered.

And then, maybe it wouldn't bug me so much if I hadn't been raised to shudder at the thought of marriage.

Edward interrupted my fretting. "It doesn't have to be a big production. I don't need any fanfare. You won't have to tell anyone or make any changes. We'll go to Vegas – you can wear old jeans and we'll go to the chapel with the drive-through window. I just want it to be official – that you belong to me and _no one else_." I thought of Jake as he said this, obviously I had a big talk ahead of me.

"It couldn't be any more official than it already is," I grumbled. But his description didn't sound that bad. Only Alice would be disappointed.

"We'll see about that." He smiled complacently. "Are you ready to go home"?

I grinned thinking about how he considered his home, my home as well. I nodded, leaning in to kiss him once more. He was just as eager as I was, bringing his hands up to my hair. I knotted my hands around his neck and molded my lips to his.

He was the one to break away first, grinning. "Must I always be the responsible one?"

"No, leave me in charge of responsibility for a few minutes, or hours." I said, trying to bring my lips to his once more, but cold iron fetters restrained me.

"Let's get you home before I have to pull out the handcuffs," he threatened jokingly.

"I wouldn't mind that," I bluffed.

He ignored my comment and threw me over his shoulder; I gripped his neck tight as he began to run towards my to-be in-laws' house.

* * *

**(AN: I have the next few days planned out…haha. Charlie is going to be a toughie. I keep picturing Dennis Quade (sp?) angry; it makes me laugh pretty hard. I might keep writing tonight, but it's going to be the start of a new chapter :p. I'll have chapter 7 up for tentatively….Thursday night. That sounds about right. Chapter 8 will for sure be done by this weekend. ACTUALLY, it depends on how long my chapters are going to be….hmm. This one was toooo long, but I had to include it. Oh well, we'll see. Please REVIEW or else I won't put up the newest chapter :P I'm going to ask for……….30 reviews. REVIEW!)**

**Wow. This chapter is 6 pages on Microsoft word.**


End file.
